Her High School Sweetheart
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: This is how I imagine Casey and Olivia in high school. Casey's a sophomore and Olivia's a senior. Both are popular. Casey doesn't want anybody to know that she's a lesbian, but Olivia is out...
1. Chapter 1

Casey slammed her locker door closed and sighed. It was only a quarter after twelve, which meant she had three hours of school left. Normally she loved school, but she had plans at four, and her day was going by extremely slowly. It was only lunch, which meant she had an hour and a half of study hall and then an hour of trig ahead.

"My, aren't we a little moody today?" came a voice behind her.

Casey jumped and whirled around. "My god Olivia! You scared me!" she snapped, only half meaning it. "Where the hell were you this morning?"

"Technically I don't have to be here until nine thirty. You, my dear, don't have that luxury. It comes with being a--OW!" Olivia grabbed the pencil Casey had thrown at her and returned it to its owner.

"You totally deserved that one. Anyways I'll see you after school. Four O'clock?"

"Four O'clock," Olivia confirmed with a smile.

Casey smiled and kissed her. Picking her backpack off of the ground, she swung it onto her right shoulder. "I love you." She turned and walked towards the cafeteria. Hopefully her day would go by more quickly now that she had something to look forward to.

After getting her lunch, she took her seat at the table she had unofficially claimed. "Chili cheese fries," she explained to Marissa, Jennifer, Taylor, and the other girls when she saw the looks they were giving her. "What? I eat lunch here once a week, and these fries are my favorite."

"I thought nachos were your favorite." Marissa nibbled on a small sugar cookie.

Taylor combed her fingers through her silky blonde waves. "That was last week," she snapped. It was no secret that Taylor and Marissa were ex best friends turned enemies. They fought constantly, both verbally and physically. Casey still refused to choose between them.

"Um, hamburgers were last week. Nachos were the week before that. Keep up you two faced bottle blonde."

Taylor slammed her compact onto the table. "You're one to talk! Everybody knows you only dyed your hair to match Casey's. Only now you look like a giant strawberry."

Casey laid her head on the table and shoved her tray away. Suddenly she no longer had an appetite. "First of all," she began slowly. "I'm the one who paid for Marissa's coloring. So if you want to insult it, fine, but know that you're insulting me and my personal choices. Secondly, strawberries aren't allowed near me, because you all know I'M ALLERGIC!!!" She got up and threw her tray away, then turned and faced the girls. "And lastly, I'm tired of hearing you two argue over trivial issues."

"But-" Marissa began.

"Shut up," Casey growled. "Just shut up."

"But Casey-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Casey gathered her things and stormed away. On any other day she would have made Taylor and Marissa work things out, if only for the lunch hour. But she had plans, and she didn't want to be in a bad mood for them. Pulling her phone out, she opened Marissa's text first.

"So why won't you date the guys we picked for you?"

Casey shook her head and typed "Because they're not my type." hen she put her phone away. She wasn't ready for ANYBODY to know she was dating a girl. While Olivia was the most popular senior girl, Casey wasn't ready to be known as "that lesbian chick." She just wasn't ready, and she was beyond grateful that Olivia understood that. Taking the stairs two at a time, she was soon in front of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey had barely opened the front door when she saw a flash of gold barrel our of the kitchen and head towards her. "Hey sweetheart," she laughed, picking her puppy up and carrying her back into the kitchen to get her a treat.**

**Walking over to the pantry, she searched the top shelf three times, but there was still no sign of Angel's favorite treats. "How about a bone?" she asked the dog, who was looking at her like she was crazy.**

"**Okay, I'll go get a bone silly." Casey put Angel on the floor and grabbed a pork bone out of the refrigerator. Her phone rang just as she dropped the treat into her puppy's mouth. "Hello?"**

**Olivia's voice came from the other end. It sounded like she was walking. "Hey sexy. What are you up to?"**

"**Nothing much. I just got home. Angel's going crazy over here," Casey replied, watching Angel chase her tail a few times, then dart into the living room, return with her favorite ball, and drop it at her owner's feet.**

"**Oh." **

"**Yeah." Casey paused for a moment, thinking of how best word what she wanted to say. It was time to make her relationship with Olivia official. "Um, babe?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I think I'm ready to-to make our relationship official."**

"**It's already official." Olivia's voice changed from one of curiosity to one of suspicion. "Casey is there something you're not-"**

**Casey cut her off. "I'M READY TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" That had come out much louder than she was comfortable with, but oh well. She was the only one home at the moment; her parents were on vacation for another two months and the housekeeper wasn't due to be there for another few hours.**

"**Um, Casey I don't think we should be discussing this over the phone. I'll be there in an hour. We'll talk then." Olivia hung up before Casey could respond.**

**Casey looked at Angel. "She's lost it Angel. She could at least be somewhat happy that I want to lose my virginity to her. Instead she's acting like I told her I'm going to go stand in front of a speeding semi truck on the highway."**

**Angel responded by pushing her ball closer to Casey.**

"**Or worse. She's acting like I told her I was going to go skinny dipping in the Hudson River. Obviously I was wrong in thinking that she would jump at the chance." Casey picked the ball up and threw it, watching Angel chase it. After a few minutes she went upstairs and turned her laptop on. **

**Once she was logged in to her Yahoo, she checked her contact list, relieved to see that Jennifer was online. She typed a message.**

**Caseybearxo: ****Hey. Sorry about lunchtime today.**

**It only to a minute for Jennifer to reply.**

**JenniferStar: ****It wasn't your fault. What is with those two lately?**

**Caseybearxo: ****I don't know. Are you aware that your new username sounds like a porn star?**

**JenniferStar: ****It does?**

**Caseybearxo: ****Jennifer when have you ever known me to say something I don't mean? Can I tell you something?**

**JenniferStar: ****Yeah sure. I won't tell anyone.**

**Caseybearxo: ****Well for one thing, I'm dating Olivia Benson. For another, I'm going to lose my virginity to her.**

**JenniferStar: ****Back up. Olivia Benson as in that senior on the soccer team? The one who scored six goals in ten minutes?**

**Caseybearxo: ****Lol. Yes. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Anyways I have to go. She's here. OMG!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Casey heard the doorbell ring at least half a dozen times before she made it to the door and answered it. "That was one hour and five minutes," she snapped. "Ever hear of punctuality?"

"Like you've never been late before," Olivia snapped.

"I have," Casey agreed. "But…you know what? Shut up. Don't blame me for this." She turned and walked inside, leaving the door open.

"And if I don't?" Olivia challenged as she leaned down and kissed Casey gently, unzipping Casey's skirt at the same time.

Casey kissed her passionately. "Not here. I'm not going to lose my virginity in my living room. Are you nuts?" She pulled back and walked upstairs knowing Olivia was close behind. Pausing in the doorway, she turned to her girlfriend. "Is it gonna hurt?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I'm going to be really gentle, okay honey? I'll be slow and gentle." Olivia held Casey's gaze. "Are you sure you're ready?" She closed and locked the bedroom door. "Lay down."

Casey did as she was told, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. There was still time to stop this if she wanted to, but she knew that she was ready. "I know I'm ready," she said out loud.

Olivia began by slowly unbuttoning Casey's shirt, then unhooked her bra. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to have sex. I'll still love you even if-"

Casey was getting really tired of hearing Olivia lecture her. Biting Olivia's lip as hard as she could, Casey looked into her eyes. "I know I'm ready, okay? I'm ready."

"Okay. Just tell me if I hurt you." Olivia walked her fingers slowly down Casey's body and tickled her inner thigh. After asking Casey to lay on her back, she gently slid one finger between her legs and inside of her.

Casey watched her and smiled softly. True to her word, Olivia was being gentle and slow, and Casey appreciated that. "Olivia? I heard somewhere that if you use a condom it doesn't hurt so much. Not that you're hurting me," she quickly added.

"That's if you're having sex with a guy. Or if you're using a strap-on, which I'm not going to use on you until at least our tenth time. But for now, I am not going to use a condom." Olivia kissed her gently.

Casey kissed back and laid back down. "Oh. Okay. You can continue now."

Olivia chuckled and resumed what she had been doing. After a couple of minutes, she added another finger.

Casey squirmed underneath her after another ten minutes. It didn't hurt; it was more of a tingly feeling that she felt in her lower belly downwards. "Olivia," was the only thing she could whimper.

"I know," Olivia whispered. "You're doing really well baby. Don't hold back. Cum for me."

It only took one more stroke of Olivia's fingers to drive Casey to breaking point. Closing her eyes, she buried her face into the pillow and tried not to scream. She could have never imagined that anything could feel that wonderful.

Once she caught her breath and her body stopped shaking, she pulled Olivia closer to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you," she murmured against Olivia's lips. "That was just…wonderful. And it didn't hurt."

"Well I'm glad it didn't hurt. You know that I would never hurt you on purpose. Not verbally, physically, or any other way."

Casey smiled and hugged her. Hugging was romantic to Casey; she didn't know why she felt that way, but she did know that it was comforting. "Are you staying the night?" She paused. "Will your mom let you?"

"I need to go home and get some things. My mom has a new boyfriend, and I bet she's at his place. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Casey watched Olivia get dressed and smiled. Tonight would definitely be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey was working on her AP World History homework when she heard the door open downstairs. She had given Olivia her spare key so that she could come back any time of day. She just hoped Olivia wasn't at home fighting with her drunk mother. "Olivia?" she called out.

"Give me a moment. I'll be up," Olivia called back. A moment later, she emerged in the bedroom doorway, holding two bottles of Dr. Pepper, Casey's favorite. "Here gorgeous."

Casey took the drink, glancing suspiciously at Olivia's suitcase. "Thanks. One question. How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?"

"Two. But this isn't just for tonight." Olivia sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm leaving town to go stay with a friend. My mother has a new boyfriend and I just don't want to be home for a while."

Casey bolted into a sitting position, annoyed that Olivia would be so stupid as to think she could just screw her and leave. "YOU'RE WHAT???? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME OLIVIA!! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WON'T BE GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME NEXT YEAR, BUT NOW YOU'RE LEAVING TOWN? WHAT THE HELL OLIVIA??????"

"I have no other choice," Olivia said quietly. "I have no place else to go."

"But you can stay here." Casey moved closer to Olivia, laying her head on her shoulder. "The only other person who will be here is our housekeeper. She's really nice babe. Please stay?"

"You're going to pounce on me and refuse to get off until I say yes, aren't you?" Olivia laughed. After a pause, she smiled. "Well you DO need adult supervision. After all, you're only sixteen. And I know I would miss you terribly…" She trailed off. "You're so lucky I love you."

Casey smirked playfully. "I know I am. You know something? I'm so glad the school is giving us this next week off. It means we can spend as much time together as we want to." She opened her soda and took a small sip; she never gulped her drink or scarfed her food.

"I like the sound of that." Olivia turned around and pushed Casey down, kissing her passionately. "Do you regret earlier?"

Casey moved a dark brown curl out of Olivia's eyes and shook her head. "Of course I don't. I had the kind of feeling you get when…well I don't really know how to describe it. I just knew I was ready I guess." With a small smile, she resumed the kiss. Before tonight, the furthest she had gone with Olivia was making out. "Do YOU regret tonight?" "Not at all. I enjoy being able to touch you and make you feel good. It makes me feel special that you love me enough to let me have sex with you. I'm just grateful your parents like me and accept us as a partnership. Otherwise we'd be so screwed."

Casey giggled at her girlfriend's choice of words. "That we would," she agreed. "They just don't want me to end up pregnant is all."

"I doubt there's a chance of that happening." Olivia kissed her again. "So who all knows about us?" she asked, getting up and walking to the shelf where Casey kept her movies. "Besides us, I mean. And your parents."

Casey watched her and smiled. After taking a moment to think, she began listing. "My parents and Jennifer. That's the only people I've told. What about you?"

"I haven't told anybody. I have no reason to. It's none of anybody's business." Olivia turned to face Casey. "What movie?"

"The Lion King," Casey answered.

Olivia grabbed the movie and set it on top of the TV/DVD played/VCR/CD player. "We'll watch it later. What do you want for dinner baby?"

"Chinese."

"Okay. I'll order." Olivia grabbed her phone and hit speed dial 5. When the restaurant picked up, she began listing her order.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good evening Sir. I would like two of everything I'm about to order please. For starters, I need two orders of chow mein. Beef please. Beyond that, I'm absolutely craving sesame noodles, sweet and sour chicken, wanton soup and egg rolls." Olivia paused, then asked for fortune cookies. "Yes that will be all. Please deliver to the following address. Thank you. Have a good evening."

Casey rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. "That sounds delicious babe," she purred when Olivia hung up. "But why five fortune cookies?"

"Deux pour vous, deux pour moi et une for Angel." Olivia smiled, flashing a row of blindingly bright teeth.

Casey giggled and kissed her. "J'adore vous. Voulez vous couchez avec moi?"

"Oui!" Olivia laughed.

Casey loved that both of them spoke French fluently. They often used it when they were surrounded by people they didn't want to be heard by. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you-" The phone cut Casey off. Grabbing it, she answered it quickly. "Hi?" she said, sounding more curious than anything. After listening to Jennifer talk, she placed her hand over the receiver and looked at Olivia. "Jennifer wants to know if she can come over around ten to spend the night."

Olivia was reading the cover of Casey's Anatomy textbook. Looking up, she realized Casey was talking to her. "I'm sorry Case. What?"

"Do you mind if Jennifer comes over tonight?" Casey repeated.

"Do I have to leave?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Of course not. She's the only one who knows about you and I." She took her hand away from the receiver. "She doesn't mind. No, she's just tired. And she's probably hungry. Our dinner hasn't arrived yet."

Jennifer giggled and remained silent for a few seconds. "Okay I'll be there at ten. Thanks Case." She hung up.

Casey smiled and plugged her phone into its charger. Sure she wouldn't be able to have wild, passionate sex with Olivia until sunrise like she originally planned. But she would get to spend time with her best friend and her girlfriend at the same time. It would be a great night. Crawling on top of Olivia, she kissed her passionately. "Hey beautiful. Are you sure it's okay?" "Of course. I've met Jennifer before, and she seems nice. And besides, I like your friends." Olivia returned the kiss, pressing her tongue against Casey's.

Casey moaned softly just as the doorbell rang. Getting up, she grabbed her credit card and instructed Olivia to stay put. Walking downstairs, she answered the door. "Hi!" she greeted the delivery man. "Thank you very much. Have a good evening." Signing her name on the receipt, she took the meal back upstairs and handed it to Olivia.

Olivia sat up. "Wow. I ordered a lot baby girl." She reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty and a ten.

"No don't worry about it." Casey waved the money away. "Just dig in and enjoy." She reached into the carton and emptied it. "Damn, no chopsticks again. I have spares in the kitchen." "I'll get them." Olivia got up.

"Thanks babe. They're in the drawer next to the dishwasher. Next to the knives."

Olivia smiled and went downstairs. Minutes later, she appeared holding a set of chopsticks for each of them. Handing one to Casey, she reclaimed her seat on the bed. She took a bite of noodles and picked the anatomy book up again. "The sex chapter huh?" she asked with her mouth full. "Hmmm."

"Oh shut up," Casey laughed. "I was flipping ahead, okay?" "Right," Olivia teased as she thumbed through the pages Casey had bookmarked. "The testes develop within the abdominal cavity," she read aloud. "Before a male is born…"

Casey blushed. "Will you shut up?" She reached for the book but Olivia held it away.


	6. Chapter 6

After another ten minutes of playful struggling, Olivia relinquished the book. But by now Casey had lost interest in it. The book sat alone on the nightstand and Casey laid on top of Olivia on the bed as they kissed. Even if there was a chance of her parents returning home tonight, she wasn't worried. They liked Olivia, and that made both Casey and Olivia very happy. After all, there wasn't a chance of Casey getting pregnant, so her parents had nothing to stress over.

After a few more minutes of making out, she gently broke the kiss. "I'm hungry."

"Well dinner's on its way," Olivia replied with a smile. "They said about a half hour. So in about ten to fifteen minutes, we will be eating. In the meantime, how about we watch a movie? What would you like to watch?"

Casey was silent for a moment, contemplating what movie she desired at the moment. "Romeo and Juliet," she replied finally. "The 1968 version." She gestured towards the DVD shelf near the TV.

Olivia smiled and kissed her again, then got up and put the movie in. As it started she wrapped her arms around Casey and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Just before one of Casey's favorite parts of the movie, the doorbell rang from downstairs. "I'll get it babe." Getting up, she grabbed some money from atop the dresser near the door and headed downstairs.

"Case," Olivia called.

Casey walked back in. "Yeah?"

"Oh nothing," Olivia replied with a smirk.

Wondering if Olivia was losing her mind, Casey stuck her tongue out and made her way to the front door. Opening it, she smiled. "Hello." As she paid the delivery boy and took her dinner, she smiled. "Have a nice night." Locking the door behind her, she headed back into the bedroom. "Dinner's ready."

"I see that," Olivia replied before breaking down in hysterical laughter.

Arching an eyebrow, Casey watched her girlfriend struggle to control herself. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Look down."

Casey looked down and almost dropped dinner. Blushing a deep red, she quickly set dinner down and covered her naked body. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, knowing full well that Olivia had just wanted a good laugh. "I knew it felt colder than normal in here."

"Yeah gee, wonder why that is." Olivia took her soda and poked a straw in it, then broke down laughing once more.

Casey rolled her eyes and propped herself up next to the brunette. Taking the food Olivia handed her, and the chopsticks, she took a bite of noodles. She knew that soon Olivia would be leaving for college, but she also knew that she would still be in the city, which would allow them to still see each other often. "Babe?" she asked after she was done chewing and swallowing.

"Hold that thought Casey. I wanted to ask you something. When I graduate, I plan on getting my own apartment. Will you move in with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Casey's mouth formed an 'O' shape as it dropped open in shock at Olivia's question. "Well umm, yeah…I-I mean if my parents say it's okay…which I don't know if they will…"

"I can be quite persuasive baby. Just sit back, relax, and let me do all the cajoling. In the meantime, while I contemplate how to convince your parents to let you move in with me, I want you to eat and then we are going out." Olivia smiled and opened her phone as it vibrated.

"Who is it?" Casey asked curiously, moving closer to Olivia and looking at the phone screen. When Olivia started to hide it, Casey looked at her. "What is it Olivia? And why can't I see it?"

"It's a surprise, okay?" Olivia snapped. She immediately closed the phone and sighed, tossing it gently to the end of the bed. "Okay you know I didn't mean to snap at you like that…but do you have to know everything? It was just a text from a friend of mine about what we're doing tonight, and where I'm taking you. And do NOT ask me where that is, because it's a surprise." She rolled onto her side and stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen if that's alright with you!!! Jesus Christ, I knew dating a sophomore was a dumb move."

Casey gasped softly as tears sprang to her eyes. "You don't mean that," she said quietly, unconvincingly.

"I don't know what I mean right now. Just leave me alone for a while. I need my space." Olivia walked out of the room, grabbing her robe as she left. Casey watched the door close and flinched at the noise it made when it slammed shut. Curling onto her side, she started to cry softly, wondering if Olivia truly meant what she had said before storming out. At any rate she wasn't going to stick around wondering "what if" all damn night. Standing up, she went into the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a bubblegum pink halter top. Taking them into the bathroom, she pulled the clothes on, curled her hair, applied a little makeup, and pulled on a pair of black stiletto boots over her jeans.

Grabbing her phone off of the charger and her purse off of the table near the door, she proceeded to walk downstairs. When she got to the front door, she heard Olivia call "Where are you going?" To which she replied "Away from you." Just as she stepped outside, she felt a tug on her arm.

"Casey I didn't mean it! Please come back!"

"NO! You may not have meant to say it, but you meant it. At the very least you meant it for that moment. You regret dating a sophomore? Well congratulations Olivia. You are now free to date anyone you want." That being said, Casey fought back her tears and wrenched her arm out of Olivia's grasp. On her way down the steps she texted Delila. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Casey wait!"

Casey ignored Olivia's protests and began walking, texting Delila the information she needed at the same time. "I'm not home. I'm by the stop sign. I'll tell you about it when you get here." After hitting SEND, she dropped the phone into her purse and leaned against the sign and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely.


	8. Chapter 8

"So tell me again what happened," Delila said as she handed Casey a cup of freshly brewed tea. "Careful, it's hot."

Casey smiled softly and took the tea, setting it on the table in front of her. "Well I don't know to be honest…She asked me to move in with her and I told her I would have to talk to my parents. She said she could talk to them for me and then told me to eat, and that we were going out after. And when I asked where we were going.." She bit back tears as her voice cracked. "She just…just flipped out on me and said she was going downstairs. And then she-she said that she knew that dating-dating a sophomore was a dumb move. How could I be so stupid???"

"Casey." Delila sat across from Casey and placed her hand over Casey's. "Look at me," she replied. "You're not stupid. SHE'S the stupid one for doing this to you. You know how I feel about that bitch! I see the way she struts around campus, acting like she's better than everybody. Well you know what? She isn't. She's a two faced, stuck up lying bitch from hell who doesn't deserve someone as great as you." She looked into Casey's eyes and continued. "I know that's probably the most overused speech when it comes to breakups, but in this case it's true. She's been suspended four times in two years. Do you really want someone like that? Oh sure she's a good fuck, but what is she beyond that? A heartbreaker. A liar. A wannabe. A--"

Casey cut her off. "Are you finished criticizing the love of my life??"

"No I'm not. She's a tramp and a witch and a one nighter." Delila sipped her own tea and sighed. "Yeah okay. Now I'm done."

Casey finished her tea and stood up. "Well thanks for deciding that the woman I lost my virginity to is a lying, whoring bitch from hell! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

Delila stood up. "Casey that's crazy."

"As crazy as it is, I need to see if there's hope for Olivia and I. Please understand that I do love her." Casey hugged Delila and sighed. "I have to go. Thanks for everything." Turning away, she walked to the living room and out the front door. Shivering in the cold, she wished her sweater was heavier. She could always call a cab, but how long would that take? Sighing, she decided to walk home.

As she walked she thought about all the good times she had with Olivia. And the bad. And the neither good nor bad. It was then that she realized she needed Olivia. Biting her bottom lip, she took her phone out of her jean pocket and sent Olivia a text. "Olivia? I'm really sorry about what I said. Please forgive me…I love you and I hope that break-up wasn't real." Closing her phone and placing it back in her pocket, she suddenly realized that while she had been texting she had walked into the middle of the intersection.


	9. Chapter 9

Casey stepped back onto the curb only a moment after she stepped off. What was she doing? She had overreacted in every sense of the word and broken up with the one person she truly loved. Pulling her phone out and wiping a pesky tear away, she selected Olivia's name from her contacts list and began to type her text. "Olivia? If you're reading this, I need you to know that I love you and I feel terrible for breaking up with--" She was interrupted by a phone call. Not just a phone call. A phone call from Olivia. Hitting the talk button, she sat on the curb and answered "Olivia? I…I'm so sorry for what I did. I swear I am. I don't want to lose you and I…" Her voice broke. "I'm sorry."

Olivia sighed from the other end. "Casey you of all people should know that I don't go through with something I don't want to do. When I said I regretted dating a sophomore, that was wrong of me, and I'm sorry sweetie. If you say you truly don't want me anymore, then I'll get out of your life forever, but if you don't, I won't."

"I don't want this breakup to be real. Tell me I'm dreaming. Or even better, tell me you forgive me and that you know that I love you more than anything in this world and I'm sorry for saying everything I did and I don't even care that I'm dating a senior, because well that's a bad thing to care about in a relationship and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you and you're not a lying, whoring, evil bitch and you're amazing and I love you and all I want is to put this behind us and be together forever and ever and ever." Casey inhaled for the first time since she began her insanely long plea for forgiveness. Looking down at the paved street her feet were resting on, she sighed and let more tears fall silently.

"Casey where are you right now? I agree that we should make a fresh start, but in order to do that, we need to be together in person and we need to talk about this. I won't just let it drop. I'm going to find a way from preventing future incidents like this."

Casey looked up at the stop sign to her right, then back down at the ground. "I'm at Delila's house. Well not at. I'm near Delila's house." "I'll come pick you up. And in the meantime, work on your run on sentence issues." Olivia hung up.

Casey sighed and put her phone away, then stood up and walked to the stop sign. Leaning against it, she crossed her legs and exhaled slowly. Now she felt like a total idiot for trying to kill herself over something as trivial over being told that her senior girlfriend resented dating a sophomore. So what? Couples had way worse fights than that all the time. It wasn't the end of the world.

\ She must have gotten lost in her thoughts, because it seemed a short while when she saw a car coming towards her. It pulled up to the curb and Olivia stepped out, leaving the car running. "Hey beautiful. Need a ride?"

Casey ran to Olivia and hugged her, laying her head on her chest and burying it gently. "I love you. I'm so sorry and I need you and you mean everything to me and--"

Olivia gently rubbed Casey's back and held her, and Casey felt her sigh. "Relax. Run on sentences, remember? Just come home with me and we'll spend the night together. We can talk about this later. Right now all I want is to hold you and kiss you and love you. Okay? But before we do all that, we are going out for ice cream, coffee, cake, and any other desserts you would like."

"Really?" Casey knew that Olivia knew she couldn't resist ice cream. It was part of being a teenager. The idea of laying all night in bed with Olivia talking, kissing, and who knew what else was very appealing to her, and she smiled and kissed Olivia softly before getting in the car and shutting the door with a satisfying click.


	10. Chapter 10

When they got home to Olivia's apartment, Casey sat on the couch and watched Olivia walk into the house. She had stolen the keys as soon as Olivia parked the car and had darted into the house. Part of her hoped that Olivia would have chased her, but she was carrying groceries and appeared to have her hands full. Casey stood up and walked over to her, taking two of the bags with a small smile before heading into the kitchen and depositing them on the kitchen counter. "Olivia?" she asked timidly.

Olivia carried the remaining groceries into the kitchen and placed them next to where Casey had put the others on the kitchen counter. She turned and faced Casey. "What sweetheart?"

Casey paused for a moment, contemplating how to go about voicing her worry. "Well it's just…you know how your drama class has freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors? I met this girl a week or two ago, and her name is Alex. I overheard her in English going on about how it was her first day at our school and how in Drama she had a hot brunette to stare at as much as she wanted to because this hot brunette sat in front of her…Um, so then when the girl she was talking to asked her to describe the hot brunette she wanted so badly, Alex told her everything she could possibly think of and…"

"And?" Olivia prompted. She sighed softly. "Go on Casey."

"And-and it finally hit me that she was talking about YOU Olivia. The hot brunette she was describing was MY girlfriend. The love of MY life. She said—" Casey looked at the floor as a couple of unexpected tears fell, followed by a couple of more. "She said she was going to make you fall in love with her," she added quietly.

"Casey look at me. I know who you're talking about. She's blonde right? Black glasses? I am fully aware that she enjoys staring at me, but I don't have the heart to tell her it's extremely creepy. I'm not into her Case. She's not my type sweetheart, I promise." Olivia gently wiped Casey's tears and pulled her in for a hug as she gently stroked Casey's hair. "I promise baby. Nothing will tear us apart, especially not some blonde bimbo who has nothing better to do than talk about someone she's crushing on who she has absolutely no chance with. Now go upstairs and wait for me please, alright?"


	11. Chapter 11

Casey did as she was told. She made her way upstairs into Olivia's bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting. Meanwhile, she reflected on what had gone on over the course of the last week. It didn't matter, she realized, that Alex had been hitting on Olivia. How many people at school wanted to be Olivia's number one? The answer to that was more people than Casey would like to count. Alexandra Cabot was no different than everyone else. Casey knew in her heart that Olivia wouldn't betray her, particularly not someone the brunette had described as a bimbo mere moments before.

It seemed like an eternity by the time Olivia entered the bedroom . Casey noted that she was carrying two mugs. She wondered what was in them.. Olivia smiled and set one cup on the nightstand next to Casey, then propped herself up, holding her own. "It's cocoa," she said, reading Casey's mind. "With just a hint of cinnamon and mocha sprinkles on top. Just how you like it."

"Thank you," Casey responded, feeling special knowing that Olivia had remembered what she liked. She took a small sip and immediately wished she had blown on the drink first. Once she was done trying to feel her tongue, she caught Olivia smirking. "What are you smirking at?"

"You. Being a blonde, as usual. I told you I just made that."

Casey shook her head and sat the cup atop the nightstand. "No, actually you said 'It's cocoa. With just a hint of cinnamon and mocha sprinkles on top. Just how you like'. Technically, you didn't say how long ago it was made. For all I knew, it could have been a week old."

"I wouldn't have given it you if it were a week old. Not only that, but you can feel the heat through the cup."

"Yeah, but—" Casey sighed, biting her lip thoughtfully. Olivia had a point. It had been a moment of not thinking on her part, that's all. After a moment, she came up with a counterargument.  
"I was too busy admiring the hot brunette standing in the doorway with two steaming cups of cocoa, completely oblivious to the fact that her girlfriend was in utter agony without her there." She looked at the clock. "You were gone a whole TEN minutes. I could have died. I could have fainted. Those ten minutes were torture. Now we only have one thousand, four hundred and thirty minutes to be together today!"

"Do you plan on babbling for all of those one thousand, four hundred and thirty minutes?"

"No. Just one thousand, four hundred and twenty nine of them. I like to give you breaks."

Olivia laughed. "Aww you're so kind baby. I will use that minute wisely."

Casey pounced on her and giggled, looking into the brunette's eyes. "I love you so much."

Olivia kissed her gently. "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night, Casey snuggled closer to Olivia under the covers, laying her head on the brunette's chest. She still had no idea what had come over her earlier to make her lash out the way she had. But, if she had to choose a reason, she would have factored in the jealousy that the new girl sparked in her. Still feeling the urge to vent, Casey sighed softly. "It's bad enough that she talks as if she's some irresistible sex goddess. That's not enough for her. So what does she do? She raises her hand to answer every question in the classes we have together. And everyone acknowledges her intelligence, like oh, she's soooo smart. Hello? I'm in four AP classes and have a 5.0 GPA, you know? Nobody is going to take the title of overachiever away from me."

"Casey, honey, there used to be a time when overachievers had a different nickname. Want to know what that was?" With a playful smile, Olivia leaned down and kissed Casey's neck. "They were called nerds."

Casey managed to crack a smile. "Some of us happen to like that title, you know," she pointed out. "The point is, she can't just waltz in, fall in love with you, AND decide to compete with me. I'm the know it all in class, I always have been."

Olivia smiled softly. "I know, honey. I'm sure it will die down soon, once she realizes that you love to compete, and when you compete, you don't stop until victory is yours. Personally, I find that very adorable." To reiterate her point, Olivia gently tapped Casey on the nose, a loving gesture she had done ever since they first became a couple.

"I hope so," Casey murmured, laying her head once more on Olivia's chest. Otherwise, it was going to be a very long school year for Alexandra Cabot.

**The next morning** in history, Casey's hand flew across her notebook as the teacher talked. They were finishing up the last bit of the lesson before the pre-announced review with penalty. Every Wednesday, Mr. Lawrence would give his AP students a number of questions they could get wrong, a sort of lifeline. If that number, which usually ranged from two to four, was reached by people missing the questions they were asked, the entire class was punished with double the work for the unit. It was open note review, but that didn't worry Casey. What worried her was that she had no idea if Alex was the kind of person who thought they never had to do the reading and could still get questions right. That was true in some classes, Casey admitted, but in Mr. Lawrence's AP US History class, reading was imperative. All she knew was she hoped the new girl did her reading. She shot a glance over at Alex, who sat three seats away from her, also taking notes. Casey rolled her eyes before turning back to her own writing.

"Alright, let's start the review," the teacher said, noting by his wrist watch that it was thirty minutes to the end of the day. Without skipping a beat, he consulted his lesson plan and began the questioning. "Identify, Miss Perez, three causes of the Mexican War?"

"Wait, what about our lifelines?" Alex asked, setting her pencil on the desk.

Mr. Lawrence looked over at her. Glared was more like it. "Miss Cabot, am I just supposed to stop my entire lesson for you? I know you're new, but be smart about that." Hearing the rest of the class snicker, he stood up and walked over to the white board. Grabbing his pen, he drew two tallies. "As a result of Miss Cabot's interruption, you have two lives. If you miss more than that, everyone will be outlining chapters sixteen and seventeen, due tomorrow."

Casey watched Alex slide down in her seat. She didn't like the girl, but she found herself feeling strangely sorry for her. Mr. Lawrence was one of those people who enjoyed kicking others when they were down, and he could be quite cruel at times. On the other hand, they had just lost lives, and it was because of Alex. Casey sighed inwardly. _Please get things right_, she thought to herself. _I already have several hours of homework ahead, I don't need more._

"Perez!" the teacher barked. "Three reasons. Go before you get interrupted again."

"Uh." The girl swallowed and began nervously flipping through her notes. Several moments passed.

"Ten seconds."

"Three causes of the war with Mexico were the debt they owed us, the annexation of Texas, and the border issues between the Nueces and Rio Grande Rivers," came Maria Perez's tentative answer.

"Correct answer. Novak, describe the hierarchy in the South in the antebellum period."

Without even looking at her notes, Casey answered. "The South was an oligarchy, a government run by the few. At the top were the one thousand, seven hundred and thirty three families who owned more than a hundred slaves. These families made up the wealthy planter class, and ran things. Below them were the families who owned ten or less slaves. Then came the families with one or no slaves. Below these families were the poor farmers, and the landless whites, who even the slaves mocked. Below them were the free blacks, who neither fit in in the North OR the South. Finally, below them, were the black slaves."

"Nice job," Mr. Lawrence remarked, shooting her a fleeting smile. He proceeded to ask a few more questions, before finally reaching Alex's desk. "Miss Cabot, in what ways could a black slave in the South earn their freedom?"

"They could buy it with money earned working after hours. Or, sometimes a slaveowner liked their slave so much that they set them free out of the kindness of their hearts. In addition, slave women could earn their freedom if they bore ten or more children from their masters," Alex responded.

The teacher awarded her answer with the same smile Casey had been given. "Good."

The next twenty questions or so varied in difficulty and subject matter. Two people missed their questions by the eleventh question, which made Casey cross her legs nervously. However, they managed to pull out of it alive. Finally, the bell rang. Taking a deep breath, Casey gathered her things and hurried over to Alex just as the blonde exited the room. "Hey. Alex, right?" she asked, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah?" the other girl asked.

Casey offered her a small smile. "Word of advice, he's like that to everyone. It gets better, I promise. Well, as long as you do your work, your reading, and don't answer every question wrong. There are some people who cram during fifth period, and they do that by getting answers from their friends who have Lawrence first period instead of paying attention in fifth period." Casey paused, realizing she had forgotten her point. However, she remembered after a moment. "The point is, he gets better. Maybe not easier, but don't get on his bad side and you'll be fine."

"Okay. Thanks."

Casey nodded. "Sure. Have a good day." As they separated and Casey began to head towards the field for cheer practice, she reflected on what had made her be so nice. The girl had a thing for her girlfriend, after all! But at the same time, Casey liked to give everyone a chance. She would tell Alex tomorrow that Olivia was taken, and if that did no good, then she would make her judgments accordingly. But Casey had a feeling it merely came down to Alex not knowing Olivia was in a relationship. And that was easy to fix.

It was with that thought in mind that Casey reached the field. She placed her things on the bleachers, tied her hair back, and made her way over to the coach. It was time to enjoy the fresh air. While it lasted.


End file.
